


Debating with Dragons

by delphinus



Series: Princes, Dragons, and Stephanie [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, F/M, I tried to write something funny, Stephanie is so used to Tim's craziness, did i succeed?, dragon!Jason, lady!Stephanie, prince!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinus/pseuds/delphinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's missing. Steph isn't worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debating with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something fantastical and lighthearted. I've also been wanting more Stephanie. The two mix so well. (Rated T for implied character death that didn't actually happen and my paranoia.)

Tim's horse came back alone. The saddle was bloody and looked like it had been slashed by something with some serious claws. Stephanie, never one to wait and worry, ignored Dick's protests and saddled her own horse, taking off after her wayward prince. It took three hours of combing the woods, but she eventually found the cave he'd stumbled into by following the positively ridiculous sound of Timothy debating politics with a dragon.

"Tim," she called, laughing. "I know you probably want to stay and chat with your new friend, but your family thinks you're dead. I tried to correct them, but a horse coming back riderless with a bloody, torn-up saddle is pretty convincing."

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Stephanie. If you don't mind, Jason, I really should be getting back. But I could return on the morrow, if that would be pleasing to you?"

The dragon, a massive, red-scaled beast, snorted a puff of smoke at them. "Sure, kid. Say hi to Bruce for me."

"Of course." Tim bowed and climbed up behind Steph.

She waved at the dragon, cheerfully irreverent. "Next time, try not to spook the horse."

He grinned back toothily. "No promises."


End file.
